Bad Sun
by cebgirl
Summary: Bella was left alone by Edward in New Moon. What if there was more to Bella than originally thought. What if Bella was a witch? What if Bella was related to Harry Potter? What if Bella was really in love with Cedric Diggory?
1. Preface

Bella was left alone by Edward in New Moon. What if there was more to Bella than originally thought. What if Bella was a witch? What if Bella was related to Harry Potter? What if Bella was really in love with Cedric Diggory?


	2. And I Don't Know Where We Belong

So Hello to all my new comers and welcome back to my people who have read my pitiful excuses for stories. I plan to update 2 times every week and if I don't you can berate me all you want. All of my stories will be based off of all my favorite songs and will all have a special meaning to the song. The titles of each chapter will be a line from the song and I plan to have my stories perfect. If you haven't read my profile I have plainly stated that school comes first and my stories come second. As much as I love writing it's time I stop waiting until the night before to finish a project when I got it plainly 3 weeks before. Gah! Bad Habit! Now here is my statement that I must remember to post on EACH and EVERY chapter: And P.S. All of the chapters are in Bella's point of view and there will be about 20 chapters.

Disclaimer: Twilight doesn't belong to me but the ideas will always be mine. No stealing ANY of my ideas if anyone has found anyone copying my stories word for word report to me immediately! Now on with the story.

**Bad Sun**

**By: The Bravery**

_We are lies like the summertime_  
_Like the spring we are such fools_  
_Like fall we are false prophets_  
_Like winter we are cruel_

_I don't know what's wrong with us_  
_They just made us this way_  
_There's a hole in you and me_  
_That pulls us together_

_And I don't know where we belong_  
_I think we grew under a bad sun_  
_I know we're not like everyone_  
_You and me we grew, under a bad sun_

_Every day you bring me pain_  
_And we savor it like rain_  
_We hold it on our tongues_  
_Just like wine_

_Someday back when we were young_  
_I guess something just went wrong_  
_The two of us are hung_  
_From the same twisted rope_

_And I don't know where we belong_  
_I think we grew under a bad sun_  
_I know we're not like everyone_  
_You and me we grew under a bad sun [2x]_

_You and me we grew under a bad sun_

**Chapter 1: And I Don't Know Where We Belong**

I was laying face down on my bed. Edward didn't want me!

Wait... Edward didn't want **me! **I could go to a world where everyone could want me. One filled with magic all my own. One in which I was purposely a part of. One I** had **a purpose in. I was going back to Europe to my **real **family. Back to Hogwarts, back to Harry, my cousin.

Yes the boy who lived is my cousin. James was my uncle but I don't really remember him all that much. Maybe a few glimpses here and there, but I was only three when he had died and I only remember seeing Harry once before that fateful year.

My family is very complex in an easy way. You see, James who was two by the time my father was born. Charlie, my father, was born here in America while she, my grandfather, and James lived in Washington. James and Charlie were incredibly close growing up. They all moved back to London by the time James was ten so that he was close enough to Hogwarts. Both James and Charlie were put in Gryffindor and they both depended on each other for any problems faced.

My dad wasn't with James all the time but he was one of the helpers to make the map. He wanted to be unnamed so he wouldn't be caught but my dad can also change into an animal. Charlie can change into a phoenix while all the other boys could change into their animals. It's actually funny because my father is an auror and an unregistered Animangus which is illegal.

I was lost in my thoughts when Charlie came through the door. "Bella you need to get out of here and go back to Hogwarts."

"I know, I just hope he might come back," I replied.

"Bella you know he will not come back at all. He left for a reason and you need to get back to Hogwarts for a reason. You and I both _know _Voldemort is still out there and we both need to help Harry prepare," Charlie said sympathetically.

I did know that and I did know that Harry needed as much help as possible. I _was _going back to Hogwarts and I was going to pack now.

"Dad, can you please pack my stuff. I'm going back to Hogwarts." Charlie pulled out his wand and put everything into my trunk. I pulled it shut and lugged it down the stairs.

"Go to the fireplace, I'll get the floo powder," Charlie said as I reached the living room.

I stood in front of the fireplace when Charlie came back in with a small porcelain jar. I grabbed a handful ready to go back to my _real _life.

"To the Burrow," I said calmly. I was going home.


	3. That Pulls Us Together

Author's Quick note: No I couldn't go see Breaking Dawn when it came out. A girl at my church who has a car will take me as soon as possible. I had my friend ruin it for me to find out all the details and gahd some of the things she said about this movie were phenomenal. And what is this another update well here it is.

Disclaimer Of course I own Twilight; a copy of each book and every other book that goes with it. So no I don't own Stephenie Meyer's creations at all. **By the way it's December 3 and Bella missed the 1st semester but she will catch up quickly. Oh and Bella only missed the last semester of her 6th year but was really advanced so she will be _starting/finishing her 7th year._**

**Chapter 2: That Pulls Us Together**

I gasped as soon as I landed on the cool stone floor in the Burrow. I heard as shriek and a pair of warm arms surrounded me.

"Bella! You're home!" Ginny screeched.

"Bella!" A low voice screamed from upstairs. I heard a tumbling of feet down the steps and a heavy body tackled my own.

"Harry James Potter get off of me this instant!" I yelled.

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella," Harry repeated.

"Bells!" The twins chorused as they rushed down the stairs.

I was still on the floor when Molly came into the small room.

"Oh Bella! Boys, Ginny get off Bella. She just got in let her rest. How have you been sweet girl? Loved much by the looks of it," Molly chuckled.

"Oh that's just it, apparently I'm not that lovable," I said sheepishly.

"Why would you say such a thing?" Harry said incredulously.

"Because Edward left me," I said looking at the floor. Harry knew all about Edward and him being a vampire. Harry thought I was insane but if Edward was my soul mate he wouldn't say anything. Harry looked as though he was going to hit something. Hard.

"Why wouldn't he do that?" Harry growled. Yes growled.

"Do what? What's all the commotion down here?" A groggy voice said.

"Did you just now wake up Ronald Weasley?" I said with teasing irritation.

"Blimey Bella! Did you just now get here?" Ron said running up to me giving me a bigger hug than even Harry did.

"No I got here last month! Shesh Ron what do you think?" I said hugging him back twice as hard.

"Ouch Bella that hurts. Sarcasm is very offensive," Ron cried holding his hand to his heart.

"Yeah, yeah! Introductions later! Bella, why did Edward leave you?" Harry said angrily.

"Harry, calm down! Edward just doesn't love me anymore! I don't know why!" I said brokenly.

"Oh Bella!" Ginny cried. I fell to the floor not able to take the grief anymore.

"I just don't understand why he would say he loved me all those times and leave!" I cried.

"Bella I don't think that's the problem. I think that you never even loved him. Maybe your real love is here in the magical universe," Harry said kneeling down to my level.

I had never thought about it that way. Maybe my love was here in this world. "Thank you guys. I really needed that." I stood up and grabbed my trunk. "Now where is my bedroom!"

"That's the Bella we all know!" said Fred.

"I think she just needed to wake up," piped in George.

"Yeah, I agree. I had a rough few months. I had my wake up call when Charlie said enough was enough," I said while looking out into the snow.

"So you made it in time for Christmas _and _we still need to get you supplies for school. Wait Bella, you still are going back to school, right?" Molly said holding her hands out to gather my trunk in her arms.

"Yeah I'll be going to school. Why wouldn't I? I'm all caught up on everything for my 6th year. Charlie sent in _everything. _I_ do _need supplies for everything, I just need to get all the essentials," I replied.

"No problem Bella! We can get anything and everything you will need," said Ginny as she watched her brothers leave the room.

"Oh no! You guys don't have to do that. I can apparate there with Harry though," I said quickly.

"Bella go ahead I will have your room ready by the time you and Harry return. Keep the poor boy all in one piece," Molly said while fondly messing Harry's hair up.

"I promise Harry will be in great hands. I just have a question; why is everyone here and not at school at the moment? And where is Hermione?" I said looking around.

"Harry keep the girl informed will you?" Molly said walking away with Ginny.

"Yes, Molly," Harry said with a grin on his face.

"What's going on Harry?" I asked.

"Let's go outside and I'll tell you," Harry said pulling on his coat. I watched him for a moment. He had grown in the time I hadn't seen him. His green eyes were brighter; most likely because I had arrived, we were always very close. His black shaggy hair just a bit longer and he was quickly gaining on me in height. His scar was still showing from that fateful night thirteen years previously.

I followed his example and pulled on my jacket. I walked slowly to the door and pulled it open."Let's go Harry."

"Coming Bells."

"So what's with the being here in the middle of the school year?"

"We heard there was supposed to be a surprise and we immediately wanted to find out. Hermione was just being Hermione and staying with her school work. Have you heard that the Triwizard Tournament is this year and I'm in it? The fourth champion! I fought a dragon!" Harry rushed out.

"Wait you fought a dragon and didn't tell me?" I choked out.

"I tried you wouldn't answer and Charlie said you weren't feeling well. I didn't think Edward had left you!"

"Neither did I but that's not the matter at hand. You fought a dragon. That may or may not be cool. Wait... that is super cool. Now who is the other Hogwarts champion?"

"Cedric Diggory." Ah Cedric Diggory. Beautiful green eyes, long disarray of brown hair, six-foot four inches. The boy who knocked Harry off his broom at the Hufflepuff game last year.

"Cedric Diggory! The boy who knocked you off your broom last year?!"

"Yeah but I was never mad about it."

"Okay. Now we need to go, grab onto my arm and shut your eyes. This may scare you a bit so hold on tightly."

I concentrated and we the wind whirled around swiftly. We landed on our feet on the steps of the bank. The pair of us walked inside and gathered a small amount of money and left. I went around and collected all the books and small things I needed to finish out my last year of school.

We walked back to the bank after Harry told me all about the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. He grabbed my arm preparing himself for the ride back to the Burrow. We landed in the yard and raced each other in with him beating me by very little. I packed everything back up telling Molly I would be returning to school as soon as possible to get enrolled and caught up on all my school work.

* * *

I landed on the floor of Professor McGonagall's office and stood up.

"Oh Bella! Welcome home. Hogwarts has missed you!" She said standing up to hug me.

"Oh I've missed it here, Professor!" I said hugging her.

I got all enrolled and immediately set out for the common room to put everything away. I was walking up the staircase when I tripped. Bracing myself for the fall I wasn't ready for a pair of strong, warm arms to collect me. I looked up and saw the brilliant face of Cedric Diggory.

I smiled when I saw him. Hello Mr. Beautiful. Hehe.

"Hello Bella. It's so nice to see you return to the real world," Cedric said with a fantastic smile on his face. I loved his British accent. It totally suited him. Cedric set me back on my feet but with an arm out incase I were to fall again.

"It feels great to be back here," I said passionately. And it did.


	4. They Just Made Us This Way

Here we go um late update hehe

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own the Twilight Saga! Just a copy of each book, 2 of New Moon (the one with Edward on the cover), the illustrated novel, Bree's novella, and both of the Graphic Novels. I'm obsessed! What can I say? So Stephenie keep your million of billions of dollars and keep bringing in the money 'cause I'm surely not making any. (Just so you people know, I have a first edition copy of each book, though a few of them are second-hand.) hehe

Yeah, Yeah Fred and George aren't very funny but you do realize that this is just the beginning of the story.

My sister broke the space bar on my laptop so I will update less because as of now I will be using the desktop from now on.

**Chapter 3: They Just Made Us This Way**

Cedric and I spent about twenty minutes just talking. I was still talking to him when he dropped my bag in front of me.

I questioned him. "Cedric?"

"Bella, this is the Gryffindor Tower." He looked at me in a strange way.

"Uh, yeah. I knew that. Just a lapse in memory." Yeah a lapse in memory from my past.

"Well, bye Bella," Cedric said leaning down. I was shocked when he kissed my cheek because I felt an electric current go through me. I hadn't _felt_ that way since the vampire.

"Bye Cedric. See ya around," I said in a said way that confused me.

He walked off and I looked at my feet wondering why I was feeling so strange. The Fat Lady looked at me expectedly. I stared at her and then I remembered I hadn't given her a password to enter the tower. I muttered the phrase and stepped back and grabbed my bags as she swung her door open.

I didn't expect anybody to be in the common room so I immediately trudged my junk up to my small dormitory. I found my be empty but not cold as this was the work of the house elves residing in our school. I set my clothing trunk down and grabbed my book bag. I plopped it down onto the bed and pulled out the books that Molly had gotten for me with some of the money sent from Charlie. I scanned the covers to see what would be interesting to read at the moment and went with the potions book.

* * *

It was five in the morning when I awoke from my deep slumber and my books was still on my chest. I had read through at least three-fourths of the book before my mind succumbed to the sleepy mist falling around it. I placed a small strip of paper in the book where I had left off and set the book down on the old bedside table. My sleep felt off from leaving Washington and coming straight to Europe but I still felt strangely well rested. Maybe it had something to do with the week after the Cullens leaving and getting plenty of restless sleep.

I lifted myself from the bed and went to my trunk pulling out a sweater and jeans before slipping my robes over the top of them. I realised there was only one person in the room with me and I made it out to be Marcy, whom I hadn't seen in two years. I slipped down the stairs to the large common room where about ten people were gathered around.

I blushed when one of the boys stared at me as I walked towards the portrait to let myself out. I didn't quite make it because not only did a couple of girls younger than me see me but the twins saw me as well.

"Well if it isn't our girl Bella," George said rather loudly.

"Ah Bella, I don't think I've seen you in _ages_," Fred exaggerated.

"Um, guys. I just saw you not twenty-four hours ago," I commented with a weird expression on my face.

"Yeah but the rest of us haven't seen you in a year!" Elisabeth said. Now Elisabeth has always been a close friend of mine. She came from a small wizard family that wasn't the best off but they made by with what they had. I found her to be extremely nice for being a pure blood wizard and all. Not at all stuck up and snooty like someone I knew (coughMalfoycough).

I ran up to hug her with a squeal that just didn't sound like me. "Aw Elisabeth! I missed you! I didn't have time to write because my owl stayed with the Weasley's most of the year."

"That's okay, I couldn't write either because of my fast paced schedule for school and my ambition to become an auror." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. She grabbed my arm and we made our way out of the portrait with ease aiming for the Great Hall.

We made it down the stairs and in the hallway up to the Great Hall when my klutzy-ness took over and I tripped. Bracing myself for the cold hard ground, I was surprised to feel strong, warm arms catch me before I fell. I looked up to see the worried face of Cedric Diggory.

"Bella are you okay?" he said with a compassionate look on his face.

I blushed, "Just fine, now that you're here." I turned a deeper red when I registered what I said to him.

He smiled and set me on my feet without trouble. "Well don't keep falling because I might not always catch you right away."

I stared at him as he walked away and felt a tapping on my shoulder. "Bella? What was that all about?" Elisabeth asked. I didn't answer but smirked and let myself into the Great Hall.

Soon I was looking down the table and I saw Harry sitting down without anyone else around, but it was then that I remembered that it was just past five-thirty. I sat next to him with a confused look on my face.

"I woke up early," he said with a vacant expression.

"Harry what's the matter?" I asked hurriedly.

"Cho is going to the ball with _Cedric Diggory_," he had a sour look on his face as he said it.

I stared at the table feeling pretty pissed that I didn't really know about this until now. I know the feeling, I told Harry in my head. I was jealous and I've only seen him for a day. I hated it.

**Author's Note:**

Okay so this is pretty late but I decided to do this instead of my secretary notes for 4-H. (Blah and that is on Sunday, it's Saturday.) School gets back on Tuesday and I hate that but I got plenty on clothes to show off. (In my friend group I'm the different one with a rock taste in music and a "badass" reputation but we are all still geeky-nerds)

I saw Breaking Dawn and loved it (saw it two months ago blah) I put the ticket in my book and I rearranged everything hehe.

Love to you all Cebgirl hehe


End file.
